Talk:The Awakening: One of Many (GSWW)
Ten, no auto-hitting. Also, if Kitsuchi prepared for this ahead of time, you have to mention that. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RP If the two of you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for Yorudō presence, ok? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : I don't mind. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) GM Ten, no. You're going too far with the dragons. Take also pointed out to me that his men were present for the duration of the farmlands burning, and were going to leave after the fires died down. Might need to adjust your post on that bit. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Dragons are perfectly legitimate summons, and would be no different from someone using one of Pain's summons, Danzō's baku, or any of the giant toad/snake summons used. Dragons have tough scales, but their weak point, as Tak should know, is their soft underbellies. I'm not gonna modify my post just because Tak's chakra blasts bounced off scales, it'd be no different with snake summons. Surely you aren't implying that a blast of chakra could penetrate scales (unless that chakra was lighting or wind natured, which Tak didn't state). Also, if Tak's ninja were going to leave after the flames died down, then he needed to note that, because there was no mention of flames in his original post. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not talking about summoning dragons. The weak point of a dragon is widely accepted to be the wings, not the underbelly, due to the wings being composed of membrane-like material, not scales. If a dragon had scale wings, it would not be able to efficiently fly due to the lack of ability of the wings to push against air for flight. A dragon with scale wings is effectively a penguin. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 03:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Farmlands Ten, you completely disregarded Take's post regarding the burning farmlands, specifically where it says that his men remained there until the fires consumed the farmlands before leaving. If your post is not edited to reflect that, I'm going to make my own ruling on how much damage was really done. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 00:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : I ignored it because it was unfair. To say that an entire area of land was burned to nothing without letting the defender make a proper defense is unreasonable and breaks the rules. He doesn't even allow a counter attack, beacause he runs away to the border mysteriously right after he claims its done burning. So basically he burned everything, and somehow, no one stopped him, and then he ran away, and you're defending him. Your answer is this; I will not edit my post, but if you feel the need to make a ruling, I won't object since I allowed you your job because of my trust in you. I don't believe its right to keep letting Tak slide on those kinds of maneuvers. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I can make a ruling on how much damage was done either way. Since that scenario is separate from the rest of the battle, it can be modified. The post can be interpreted as Take's men waited to see how much damage was actually done before leaving - not necessarily that they waited for the fires to consume everything. Your post made the implication that there was no damage, even though the attack was a surprise maneuver and there was absolutely no mention of you defending your resources with any number of men. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 04:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) *'EDIT:' In the future, if you disagree with a portion of a post, don't ignore it and post. Let me know and I can take care of it. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 04:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, let me ask you this. Am I suppose to state how many men I have stationed in the farmlands around my village if I never planned to have a battle there? The fighting is in the Land of Fire, and only one division of Iwagakure's army is there. The others are still in and around Iwagakure. Had Tak mentioned he was going to surprise attack, I could have let him know that, and still pretended it was a surprise; this is an RP after all, we can fake surprises. Had Tak done that post right, and taken into account the sheer number of shinobi still in and around Iwagakure, he wouldn't have even been able to get that kind of a technique out before such a small force of men were utterly obliterated. Do you seriously think that a ninja village of one the Five Great Nations would allow such an attack to happen so close to the village itself and not have some kind of response to it? I mentioned earlier that the fighting was in the Land of Fire, so why on earth did it even have to have a cut scene to Iwa. That "surprise attack" didn't even fit with the fighting going on in the RP, it was just random. I think I have a right to wavier most of the damage, if not all for such actions. :::In my attack on Konoha, Jet and I did exactly what should happen in a battle. For one, from the start of the RP, both of us knew where our men were going. One force was going to Konoha, the other to Kikyō Pass and Jet also RPed where his men were and an appropriate time for them to get from place to place. Whereas all of Tak's ninja are basically The Flash on steroids. I typically enjoy my RPs on Tak and in no way am I angry at him, I just wish that we'd use a little common sense here and see that I'm trying to be as fair as I can be. Even though his attack on the farmlands was random and unfair, I acknowledged it, albeit it failed on his part. Surely he wouldn't like it if I said that I had a force of ninja that ran into his main base, burned the place down, and then left without anything he could do about it (cuz thats what he did) and then have someone say that he wasn't being fair by saying his base survived the fire. ::: From now on, I'll ignore and let you handle unfair posts, but I felt the need to point out whats really frustrating me about this scenario. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 05:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Take discussed with me the details of the plan. The attack was based on the lack of logistics that you have mentioned in your initial invasion in Konoha. A successful war strategy involves assault, defense, and logistics, the third which is lacking from your previous RP with Jet. If your army is not adequately supplied, your invasion will fall to pieces. The farmlands was representative of the need for your army to be properly supplied. Also, you forget that the village is not the ruling body of the Land of Rock. It is the daimyo who funds the majority of the village and thus have superior rule compared to even the kage. The farmlands do not, and most likely will not, be centered at the village, since a country is composed of more people than there are militants. You also lacked any description of the defenses that your village is probably supposed to prepare for the war-time state, so it is presumable that your defenses are light, if not non-existent. ::::War is not necessarily about "oh, I know we're going to fight here, and blah blah blah." Sun Tzu once said that war is a game of deception and this is true even today. The intention was never to fight your army head-on, and Take exemplified that in the stab at where your army is not. Again, I can make a ruling on the damage based on the posts that were made, and the nature of those posts. Ignoring details, however, is unacceptable. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll work on the Land of Rock's fortifications tonight when I get home from work. That way there is no more confusion. I do want to point out that, while in real life, your comparisons of daimyo and the kage would be correct, Kishi said himself that the Kage stand equal to the daiymo in ruling power, and recently, some of the daiymo were shown in the manga to fear the shinobi, so I doubt they play much of a factor, other than funding the military. Anyways, I'll work on that stuff tonight and that way we can get this up and running. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC)